Taste Like Candy
by grettama
Summary: It took place in the ending clip of season 3 where Yosen team with Alex went to festival together. Alex got lost in the crowd but then some stuff happened with Murasakibara. (Originally posted at Ao3)


Alex didn't expect this at all. She went to Akita, to enjoy her holiday with her beloved pupil Tatsuya. Even Tatsuya asked her to join Yosen team visiting an annual winter festival, but she ended up lost in the crowd.

Alexandra Garcia. An adult. A foreigner. Forgot to bring her phone. Lost in the crowd. Only in her lovely kimono.

Alex sighed. She looked around, tried to find someone she knew from the Yosen team, but it was no use afterall. She didn't remember the face of Yosen team beside Tatsuya. And Tatsuya was really hard to find with a lot of people around her like this. Tatsuya wasn't that tall to be found easily.

Alex sighed again, tried to walking around in case the god of luck blessed her so she could find Tatsuya and went home safely, but she got pushed by the crowd and made her search of her pupil more difficult than it was.

Alex was about to give up, but then she remembered. There was indeed a member of Yosen team she remembered beside Tatsuya. That centre from Generation of Miracles, Murasakibara. And compared to Tatsuya, Murasakibara was easier to find. He was really big with purple head anyway. Alex smiled happily of that thoughts, tried to look around once again with Murasakibara in mind, and there he was, she found him in front of apple candy store.

Her smile widened. She accelerated her steps to approach Murasakibara. When she finally reached him, she couldn't help but laughed in relief.

"I'm glad I found you! I thought I'm gonna lost forever!"

Murasakibara turned his head slowly towards Alex's direction. He kept eating his snacks while looking at Alex with his lazy eyes. "Ah, Muro-chin's master."

Alex slapped Murasakibara's arm playfully. "You should remember my name, boy! Alex!" she said, pointing her nose.

Murasakibara mumbled something with mouth full of snacks, but Alex couldn't hear it properly so she just shrugged it off.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

Murasakibara accepted an apple candy that handed to him and paid it before he answered Alex's question, "Dunno."

Alex's eyes widened at that direct answer. "Don't tell me you lost too?"

Murasakibara turned around and continued to walk to another snack stores, made Alex forced herself to walk faster to follow the purplehead. Murasakibara was really tall so his steps' range was wider than Alex's to begin with, and now Alex was using kimono so her range was smaller than usual. In order to keep her distance with Murasakibara in the safe zone, she must run a bit.

Murasakibara stopped at cotton candy store, bought himself a large purple cotton candy, ignoring

Alex's question completely.

"Don't you have your phone with you?" asked Alex again, when Murasakibara didn't answer her first question. "You can call Tatsuya."

"Too troublesome. My hands are full of snacks so I can't get my phone."

Alex blinked at that in disbelief. Just how lazy this person can be? Alex bit her bottom lips, her worries roused again. If they couldn't find the others…

"Don't worry. They'll find me anyway," said Murasakibara suddenly, without looking at Alex. Murasakibara's words startled her. It sounded like Murasakibara could read her worries and made an attempt to calm her down.

Alex chuckled. Murasakibara was right. It was easy to spot him. She didn't need to worry. She needed to enjoy the festival afterall, right?

Done with his cotton candy, Murasakibara continued to walk. Alex followed him hurriedly, expected another 'little runs' so she could follow Murasakibara closely, but surprisely, Murasakibara decreased his pace. He walked slower than before, as if he realized that Alex almost couldn't keep up with him in her kimono.

But Alex didn't pointed that out. She just smiled softly and grabbed one of Murasakibara's arm to keep him close. The boy didn't seem to mind, so she stayed that way. They visited another snack shop, and then another one, and then another one till Alex lost count. Murasakibara indeed loved to eat.

But Alex enjoyed it. Murasakibara was a good company. He acted just like a child when it came to snacks and Alex found that adorable despite his size. If only Tatsuya and Taiga could stay adorable forever… Alex sighed heavily. Even Tatsuya had already rejected kisses from her and Taiga didn't enjoy it as much as before. She felt like she had been dumped somehow.

Alex shifted her attention towards Murasakibara who was standing still next to her, waiting for his taiyaki to be served while munching mochi. Alex couldn't help herself but squealing inside. Murasakibara was just too cute!

Couldn't help her basic instinct, she tiptoed, grabbed Murasakibara's collar to made him face her, and planted a soft kiss on the tall boy's lips.

Murasakibara didn't resist, made Alex smiled a bit in her kiss. She could taste mochi's taste in her own lips.

"You are really cute!" said Alex after she let Murasakibara go.

The purplehead was still staring at Alex with his expressionless face. "You smell like candy," said Murasakibara suddenly.

"Eh?" Alex replied Murasakibara's gaze. But before she could realize, Murasakibara already bent down so their lips were in line, and pressed their lips together.

Alex blinked. It was the first time in her life that there was someone who initiated a kiss to her. She thought Murasakibara would backed away soon, but unexpectedly, she felt Murasakibara's tongue licked her lips surface instead. Her heart skipped a beat. Ignoring the fact that they were in public, Alex let Murasakibara tasted her mouth. He was a damn good kisser.

And as sudden as the beginning, Murasakibara leaned away, parted their lips. When Alex's gaze met Murasakibara's half closed eyelids, she could feel her face was getting warm despite the cold winter weather.

"You taste like candy too," said Murasakibara, stood properly again. "I like kissing you. Can I do it anytime?"

Alex gasped. She never thought that a high schooler could made her heart beat this fast. "Yeah, kiddo. I don't mind," she answered, glad the she didn't stutter.

Murasakibara nodded, lifted one of his arm and put his palm on top of Alex's head, ruffled her hair. Alex just fixed her glasses and chuckled lightly.

**D****i****s****c****l****a****i****m****e****r****:****F****u****j****i****m****a****k****i****T****a****d****a****t****o****s****h****i**

Kagami could only froze in the spot. He just saw Murasakibara fucking kissed Alex. Somehow, he felt his innocence had been taken away forcefully.

"Oi, shithead, if you kept frozing like that, I'm just gonna kiss you like what Murasakibara just did to your master."

A deep and annoyed baritone voice startled Kagami, awakened him from his trance. "Don't you dare to do that, Ahomine!" he snapped back.

Aomine clicked his tongue. "I didn't ask you to go all the way to Akita just to see someone else kissing. Let's get going," he said, grabbed Kagami's arms and dragged him to follow him.

Kagami shooked his head. Aomine was right. It was supposed to be their date and celebration for Seirin won the Winter Cup anyway. He was just gonna ask Alex later about that kiss.

* * *

I know it's damn crack. I know. But I just 'click' with this couple orz And apparently, my friends and I came up with this simple idea. We hope that maybe this can be the beginning of muralex? orx

English isn't my first language so I'm really sorry for simple vocabs, bad grammars, typos- I'm afraid that maybe I'm misstyped she/her/hers with he/him/his at some places

eventhough I've checked it many times orz-oocness, bad plot, etc etc. And this is also un- betaed.

I couldn't help but add AoKaga orz orz Once again, I'm really sorry.


End file.
